Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is a disease that results in loss of central vision due to damage to the macula, the center part of the retina. AMD occurs in two different stages: dry and wet stages. The dry stage, the more common of the two, occurs when the light-sensitive tissues of the macula becomes thin and slowly lose function. The wet stage is caused by the growth of abnormal retinochoroidal blood vessels underneath the retina which rupture the Bruch's membrane. Although several anti-angiogenic treatments have been employed for wet AMD, the resultant fibrovascular scar almost always causes loss of sight. Thus, more effective treatments for wet AMD are required. Currently, there are no treatments for dry AMD. Accordingly, treatments for AMD are needed.